Frozen Circuit
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Title says it all. Frozen Parody songs from Chameleon Circuit. This includes albums from: Still got legs, and Chameleon Circuit (the original album). See profile for status.
1. An awful lot of freezing

Hey! You are in for a little surprise! This is my remake of "An awful lot of running" from Chameleon Circuit, Frozen and Doctor Who style.

* * *

><p>She's like a storm, an ongoing storm<p>

as beautiful as forever, but a danger to its home

We all saw her ice powers roaming and roam

When she tried to conceal it, she just let it go.

I don't know how she got her powers in the first place

But I don't she would have told us the truth anyway.

But that's ok.

[Chorus]

She's completely terrifying but she's so so exciting

She said she was afraid, but we were not so amused

So she made an ice palace, but there so much she can do

She made snowmen, dresses, and ice

An awful lot of freezing, but that's nice.

As she went to the mountain, she sang let it go

Throwing away all her fears, she never really know

That's she more than just ice, snow and fearful.

That she's actually a queen who happens to be cheerful

Because her life is protecting Anna for any danger

But she'd got happy, although she got tricked by a stranger

she would have him put in any danger

She's completely terrifying but she's so so exciting

She said she was afraid, but we were not so amused

So she made an ice palace, but there so much she can do

She made snowmen, dresses, and ice

An awful lot of freezing, but that's nice.

And you that there's someone that can make ice like you, his name is Jack frost frost frost frost frost frost…..

She's completely terrifying but she's so so exciting

She said she was afraid, but we were not so amused

So she made an ice palace, but there so much she can do

She made snowmen, dresses, and ice

An awful lot of freezing, but that's nice.

* * *

><p>So this is my second parody song, and I hoped you enjoyed it. See you next time and Allons-y!<p> 


	2. Nightmares

Song: Nightmares. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This is what we have seen, Elsa<p>

Your Powers only hold one thing.

The end of the world itself

Hey snow queen, rest in peace

You're breaking down inside

Season's gone, set to be gone

Please you, don't you cry

I've made it snow, I've made it fall

I think I've done it all

Ice and snow and rage inside

How long till I fall

[Chorus]

Somewhere all my enemies are gathering

They plan to take over Arendelle

And I can't escape these nightmares

Anna showed me who I am

A danger to everyone

Tricked and feared, far from revered

So I ran away from darkness

Words and laughter going thin,

breaking down my freedom

Why did I just let it go

Why everyone is scared of me

Somewhere all my enemies are gathering

They plan to take over Arendelle

And I can't escape these nightmares

Somewhere all my enemies are gathering

They plan to take over Arendelle

And I can't escape these nightmares

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked it, and as always there will more of this coming your way, and see you soon!<p> 


	3. Please unfreeze me

Regenerate me parody.

* * *

><p>Vigilante of ice and snow<p>

Evil knows you can fear me

You can fight and you may kill me

But you can't kill my pride

[Chorus]

Please unfreeze me

Please unfreeze me

The only queen of Arendelle

First of the queens to have powers

Queen of Sacrifice and bearer of fear

I am your hope to be free

Two Personas, I walk the Earth

Sole protector for my sis, Anna

You will know by my icy frost

But you'll never know my dark secret

Please unfreeze me

Please unfreeze me

Please unfreeze me

Please unfreeze me

* * *

><p>So leave a review, if you liked this, and be sure to be on the lookout for more frozen parody songs. So Allons-y!<p> 


	4. Traveling girl

Song: Travelling man, from: you know who, Chameleon Circuit.

* * *

><p>Traveling girl<p>

Such secrets to hide

Magical girl

running from fear itself

out of her place

with everything to lose

Traveling girl

Always coming back to you

You're hard to tame, snow queen

too fearful for Anna's safety

[Chorus]

The traveling girl will save the day

The travelling girl will keep you safe

Even if she has to die

Even for her sister's pride

The traveling girl will save the day

Fearing so long

for something to be ok

Arendelle Girl

cursed but yet kind

Such a sharp mind

but broken her freedom

21 years past

time to put them away

There comes a time, snow queen

Where everybody must learn how to skate

The traveling girl will save the day

The travelling girl will keep you safe

Even if she has to die

Even for her sister's pride

The traveling girl will save the day

Everybody knows that everybody dies but nobody know it like her

We think all pride would drain from our skies

if she ever thought of dying

"The cold nevered bothered me anyway"

The traveling girl will save the day

The travelling girl will keep you safe

Even if she has to die

Even for her sister's pride

The traveling girl will save the day

* * *

><p>So if you like this song, leave a review, and hope to see you soon! Allons-y!<p> 


	5. Anna's Wife

Song: Anna's wife. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's not the way she looks at you<p>

Like you're the first man she just met

Cause I know Anna's true

And this is over, she'll be my friend

I know you were a Prince of the isles

and you'll have royalty back home

But though I may be just a worker

The Prince isn't always right

You've got no idea just how dangerous

You make people to servants

[Chorus]

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

And I keep on saying

That I'm fond of the way

You've been here

into our kingdom

Now that you've done something wrong

Why can't you just get along

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

But there's so many things that can't be right

When she's around you, but she didn't see

why can't she see?

[Guitar part]

She'd never said that she loves me

But she'll fall in love with you

And out of all these men

It seems to me that you are the one

Well I guess it's Anna's choice

and I know that I can't overrule her

But I've hardly had a say

And I don't want to lose her

You've got no idea just how dangerous

That you tried to kill royal blood

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

And I keep on saying

That I'm fond of the way

You've been here

into our kingdom

Now that you've done something wrong

Why can't you just get along

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

But there's so many things that could be bad

When she's around you, but she didn't see

Why can't you look

What you're doing to Anna

if she falls for attractive look

You're gonna get her frozen

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

And I keep on saying

That I'm fond of the way

You've been here

into our kingdom

Now that you've done something wrong

Why can't you just get along

Cause I wanna be Anna's wife

But there's so many things that could be bad

When she's around you, but she didn't see

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this song and see you soon on the next song that I'm planning. And before I go, Happy 1st anniversary, Frozen!<p> 


End file.
